


maybe a miracle will happen

by louisofvere



Series: harry and his twins [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Bottom William, Kissing, M/M, Threesome, Top Harry, Top William, cinema, date, liam is in love, make out, niall is talking, sleepover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisofvere/pseuds/louisofvere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William und Louis streiten sich wegen Harry und erkennen das Offensichtliche nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe a miracle will happen

Besonders kritisch wird das Ganze, als William und Harry in Ruhe ihre Stundenpläne vergleichen. Louis klammert sich nur wie ein kleines Äffchen an Wills Rücken und schielt über seine Schulter auf den identischen Stundenplan. Natürlich hat kein Lehrer es gewagt, die Tomlinson-Zwillinge in verschiedne Kurse zu stecken.  
Es ist bekannt wie wütend William werden kann und wie lange Louis am Stück weinen kann.  
„Also haben wir Englisch, Geschichte und Sport zusammen. Ist doch immerhin etwas, oder?“, grinst William freudig. Sie stehen draußen auf dem Schulgang und Louis sieht aus der Entfernung, dass Niall und Liam zu den dreien geschlendert kommen. Niall quatscht Liam voll, während der die Tasten seines Handy malträtiert.  
„William! Louis!“, lacht Niall und fällt zuerst William um den Hals. Louis gibt er einen Kuss auf die Stirn und dieser wundert sich nur.  
Er runzelt die Stirn, da Niall das noch nie gemacht hat.  
„Und das ist?“, fragt Niall, während er auf Harry sieht.  
Harry lächelt schüchtern. „Harry. Ich bin neu und kennen William aus dem Sommercamp.“  
„Harry aus dem Camp! Ist das nicht der Harry, der-“  
Louis stoppt ihn mit einer schnellen, nervösen Handbewegung und einem Quietschen.  
Wehe, Niall sagt auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen!  
Niall nickt verständig und dreht sich danach wieder zu Harry, um ihm die Hand zu geben.  
Der Tag geht zur Hälfte vorüber und natürlich sitzen die fünf zusammen an einem Tisch in der Cafeteria.  
Harry sitzt neben William und neben dem sitzt ein versunkener Louis.  
Gegenüber sitzen Liam und Niall.  
Niall erzählt eine Menge von Thailand, Liam schenkt ihm nicht einmal einen Seitenblick dabei und Harry und William quatschen über die Zeit im Camp und was sie so vermissen.  
Ja, aus Höflichkeit sollte Louis Niall zuhören, der hier gerade mehr Worte sagt, als Louis in einer Woche, aber sein Gehör nimmt nun einmal die Stimme seines Zwillings deutlicher wahr.  
Und die von Harry sowieso.  
Louis ist sich noch unsicher, was er von Harry hält.  
Auf der einen Seite muss er ihn hassen, weil er den Sommer mit William verbracht hat und Louis nun einmal nicht. Auf der anderen Seite ist Harry sehr attraktiv.   
Ja, Louis ist zufrieden mit William… Aber Harry ist einfach…  
„Weißt du noch das eine Mal, wo wir draußen geschlafen haben?“  
„Du meinst heimlich?“ Harry lacht vergnügt.  
„Haben wir je etwas nicht heimlich gemacht?“, lacht William zurück.  
Es hört sich an, als wären sie ein frisch verliebtes Paar, welches von den Flitterwochen erzählt.  
Und Louis will seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte schlagen, um seine Wut und Frustration zu kompensieren.  
Er seufzt, stochert in seiner Penne herum und schiebt die Oliven an den Rand. William liebt Oliven.  
Nach einer Zeit, die Louis damit verbringt zu nicken (für Niall) und zu essen, spürt er eine warme Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel. Die Finger der Hand spreizen sich, der Daumen malt Kreise auf den Stoff von Louis’ Jeans.  
Es ist natürlich Williams Hand.  
Louis stockt und starrt die Hand an. Er schaudert leicht. Würde am liebsten sich auf Williams Schoss setzen und ihn küssen.  
Wo es jeder sehen kann.  
Damit endlich klar ist, dass William zu Louis gehört und nicht zu Harry.  
Williams Lachen ertönt und dann dreht der ältere sich zu Louis um. „Schatz, steckst du mir die Oliven in den Mund?“ William plinkert mit den Augen.  
Er war schon immer ein Charmeur, der mit ein paar Sätzen seinen Willen kriegt.  
Louis nickt, pickst ein paar Oliven auf und füttert sie seinem Bruder.  
Harry beobachtet das ganze. Achtet auf Williams leicht geöffneten Mund. Er sieht Louis’ blauen Augen, sein zartes Gesicht, das noch weicher und liebevoller wird, wenn er auf William sieht.  
Aber am meisten achtet Harry auf die Hand, die auf seinem Oberschenkel liegt.  
William streichelt ihn und Harry wünschte, er würde mit seiner Hand höher rutschen, aber er will ihn nicht drängen.

****

„Solche Jungs sind immer hetero“, mault Louis in einer freien Minute. William musste noch etwas mit Harry besprechen und Niall wartet mit Louis. Liam hat sich so schnell wie es ging verpisst. Typisch Liam.  
„Harry hat William erzählt, dass er bi ist.“  
„Woher weißt du das?“, sagt Louis mit großen Augen.  
„William hat’s mir gesagt“, zuckt Niall mit den Schultern und schaut sich nach Will und Harry um, doch sie sind nicht in Sicht.  
Louis beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wenn William fragt wo ich bin, sag’s ihm nicht“, nuschelt Louis zu Niall und dreht sich auf den Absatz um, um allein nach Hause zu gehen.  
Niall weiß wirklich nicht, was hier gerade passiert, aber er nickt.  
„Wo ist Louis?“, fragt William stirnrunzelnd, als er mit Harry wieder kommt.  
„Nach Hause gegangen“, sagt Niall desinteressiert. „Ich werde dann auch mal gehen. Also bis dann, Leute.“  
„Ist irgendetwas mit Louis?“, fragt Harry besorgt und schlendert mit William zusammen den Weg zum Schultor entlang.  
„Nicht dass ich… wüsste…“ Er stockt. „Ich glaube er mag es nicht, dass wir so gut befreundet sind.“  
„Aber du bist doch auch mit Liam und Niall befreundet, oder?“  
„Ja, aber die beiden kennen wir quasi zusammen. Dich kennt er über mich und er weiß ja auch nichts so richtig über dich“, zuckt William mit den Schultern und richtete seine Schultasche auf dem Rücken.  
„Würde es helfen, wenn er mich besser kennen würde?“, fragt Harry William schüchtern und kratzt sich im Nacken.  
„Vielleicht ja. Vielleicht solltet ihr zusammen mal etwas unternehmen, dann fällt es ihm vielleicht leichter mir zu… vertrauen.“ Das letzte Wort nuschelt er und kräuselt danach die Stirn.  
„Wieso vertrauen? Ihr seid Zwillinge…“  
„Lange Geschichte. Hey, wie wäre es, wenn du ihn fragst, ob ihr mal was zusammen machen wollt?“  
„Und was ist, wenn er Nein sagt?“, knirscht Harry unsicher.  
„Wird er nicht. Louis ist schüchterner als unser Kaninchen.“ William kichert.  
„Ihr habt ein Kaninchen?“  
„Es gehört Louis.“ William lächelt verträumt und spürt erneut, wie sich sein Herz in zwei reißen will.  
Harry oder Louis. Louis oder Harry.  
Hat er überhaupt eine Wahl?

****

Natürlich sagt Louis Ja. Er murmelt zwar abends beim Zähneputzen Flüche in Williams Richtung, aber dieser stellt sich nur hinter Louis und reibt seinen Bauch.  
(Das beruhigt Louis immer.)  
Die beiden spucken die Zahnpasta aus und dann stehen sie nur keuchend vor dem Spiegel, leicht erregt.  
Williams Hand fährt in Louis’ Hose, er reibt sich an dem Arsch seines Zwillings, während er Louis’ Nacken küsst. „Du wirst Harry so mögen wie ich.“  
„Wie magst du ihn denn?“, wimmert Louis, abgelenkt.  
„Sehr“, haucht William in Louis’ Ohr und zieht die Hose seines Bruders herunter.  
Er reibt sich mit seinem Penis an Louis’ Hintern und lässt dabei seine Hand über Louis’ Erektion gleiten.  
„Weißt du was ich lieben würde, Lou?“  
„Was, Will?“ Wieder keuchend.  
„Wenn Harry, du und ich einmal zu dritt Spaß haben.“ Pause. Stille. „Im Bett.“  
„Im Bett?“  
„Sex. Das wäre so heiß, Louis.“ William stöhnt auf, bewegt sich schneller gegen Louis’ Arsch.  
„Wie würden wir es machen, Louis? Hast du eine Idee?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich teilen will“, schmollt dieser.  
„Darum geht es nicht, Baby. Es geht hier eher darum, dass ich dich teilen muss. Meinst du du könntest Harry und mich gleichzeitig nehmen? Meinst du, wir passen beide in dein Loch rein?“  
Louis wimmert auf, lehnt sich an William an, seine Hände fassen William um den Bauch und sie krallen sich in seinen Rücken, in einer leicht unangenehmen Position.  
„Weiß. Nicht“, stöhnt Louis und zuckt. Er kommt in Williams Hand, sein Bruder kurz darauf gegen Louis’ Hintern.  
„Ich mach uns sauber“, flüstert Will und holt einen Waschlappen.  
„Meintest du das gerade ernst?“ Louis hat sich ans Waschbecken gestützt, während William das Sperma von seinen Backen wischt.  
„Was, Baby?“  
„Das mit Harry?“  
„Es hat dich zum Orgasmus gebracht, oder etwa nicht?“  
„Ja, aber sollte das nur eine heiße Fantasie sein oder ein richtiger Vorschlag?“ Louis ist zwar immer noch außer Atem, aber William merkt, dass er es ernst meint mit seiner Frage.  
„Louis, ich glaube nicht, dass das jemals passieren wird. Harry wird nie mit uns beiden schlafen. Außerdem darf er nicht von uns erfahren…“  
„Du stehst auf ihn, oder?“, wirft Louis es wütend in den Raum. Er dreh sich zu William um, Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen.  
William seufzt und lässt den Kopf hängen. „Ein bisschen vielleicht.“  
„Wie viel ist ein bisschen, Will?“ Hinter Louis’ Augen sammeln sich die Tränen.  
„Lou…“  
„Nichts Lou. Du hast dich in ihn verliebt und jetzt werdet ihr ein Paar und du wirst mich vergessen und und…“  
„Louis!“, ruft William, bevor sich Louis in seinen Heulkrampf steigern kann.   
William hält seinen jüngeren Bruder an den Schultern fest. „Wenn Harry mich will, dann bekommt er mich nur im Doppelpack.“  
Louis schnieft. „Aber, dann bekommt er dich nicht, weil wir nicht auffliegen dürfen.“  
William lächelt traurig. „Wer weiß. Vielleicht passiert ein Wunder.“ Er küsst Louis auf die Wange und verlässt das Badezimmer.  
„Ich warte in meinem Bett, LouBoo“, hört Louis ihn noch sagen.

****

Harry geht in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er hat Louis geschrieben. Er hat ihm geschrieben, dass sie sich vor dem Kino treffen könnten.  
Aber Louis hat immer noch nicht geantwortet und so schreibt Harry William eine SMS.  
Dieser antwortet nach kurzer Zeit.  
William: Er kommt gern.  
Harry: Kann er das mir nicht selbst schreiben?  
William: Im Augenblick leider nicht…  
Harry wundert sich, fährt sich durch das wüste Haar und lässt sich aufs Bett fallen.  
Er legt sich hin, starrt an die Decke und grübelt. Wie kann er es schaffen, dass Louis ihn genauso mag wie William?  
Nachdem William Harry die SMS geschrieben hat, geht er zu Louis’ Zimmertür. Er klopft sachte und seufzt.  
Louis ist nicht, wie er es ihm vorgeschlagen hat, zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen.  
Louis öffnet nicht und so nimmt es sein Bruder selbst auf sich, die Tür aufzumachen.  
Sie quietscht leise und William steckt seinen Kopf herein.  
Louis liegt unter seiner Decke. Komplett unter seiner Decke. Nicht einmal das Gesicht oder den Kopf kann man sehen.  
William schließt die Tür, dreht den Schlüssel um und setzt sich neben Louis auf das kleine Bett.  
„Lou?“  
„Geh weg!“  
„Werde ich nicht.“  
„Du bist in diesen Harry verliebt.“  
„Lou“, sagt William. Mahnend und besorgt zugleich.  
„Ist doch so und jetzt verlässt du mich, weil du weißt, dass wir eh nie öffentlich zusammen sein können.“  
William runzelt die Stirn. „Dass mit Harry hat nichts mit wirklicher, tiefer Liebe zu tun, Louis. Ich will einfach nur mal Sex mit ihm haben. Dich hingegen liebe ich.“  
„Quatsch.“  
„Kein Quatsch. Ich liebe dich, Louis Tomlinson.“  
„Wenn man jemanden liebt, dann schlägt man keinen Dreier vor.“ William hört das Schmollen seines jüngeren Bruders.  
William lacht leicht und streicht über die Decke, dort wo er Louis’ Kopf vermutet. Er fährt mit seiner Hand weiter nach unten und streicht Louis über seinen Hintern.  
„Finger weg!“  
„Weiß nicht was du meinst“, grinst William frech und dann zieht er Louis einfach die Decke weg.  
„Das mit Harry ist eine dumme Fantasie. Das mit dir ist meine Zukunft.“  
Louis schaut ihn aus kleinen, verschlafenen Augen an. „Ich glaube es dir immer noch nicht.“  
William küsst Louis’ Nasenspitze, dann seine Wangen. „Ich kann dir es jeder Zeit zeigen“, flüstert er.  
„Sex reicht nicht.“  
„Das meinte ich auch nicht“, nuschelt William.  
„Was dann?“ Louis setzt sich neugierig auf.  
William nimmt seine eine Hand, küsst den Handrücken und sieht Louis in die Augen. „Geh morgen mit Harry ins Kino. Der Arme wartet immer noch auf deine Antwort.“  
Louis runzelt die Stirn.  
„Ich weiß, dass du dich jetzt fragst, was das soll… Aber Louis, wir sind Zwillinge.“ William grinst wieder und gibt Louis einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Du wirst es verstehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist.“ Er zwinkert.  
Ohne Worte schlüpfen die beiden unter Louis’ Decke. Sie küssen sich verschlafen, lassen ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen gleiten und schließlich landen ganze drei Finger von Louis in Williams Hintern. Dieser liegt nur stöhnend da, auf dem Bauch neben Louis und reitet Louis’ Finger.   
Louis küsst ihn beruhigend, mahnt William still zu sein, damit sie keiner hört.

****

Als Louis dann in einer Jeansjacke vor Harry steht und ihn fordernd ansieht, schluckt der größere und lächelt. „Schön, dass du da bist.“  
„Hm.“ Louis drängelt sich an ihm vorbei.  
„Was willst du dir ansehen?“ Sie starren zu zweit auf das Angebot des Kinos.  
„Such du aus“, meint Louis gelangweilt und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Weißt du, ich…“  
„Harry, such einfach den Film aus.“ Louis sortiert sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und schenkt Harry nur einen verachtenden Blick.  
Ja, Harry sollte nicht anturnen wie zickig Louis ihn ansieht. Wie er sich auf einmal von dem Louis unterscheidet, den Harry im Sekretariat kennengelernt hat.  
Aber es turnt ihn nun einmal an.  
„Ich denke, ähm…“, stottert Harry. „M-Manche mögen’s heiß?“, schluckt Harry und deutet mit einem langen Zeigefinger auf die Klassikerliste.   
Louis schnaubt und rollt mit den Augen. „War klar.“  
„Wieso klar?“, fragt Harry, nachdem er die Karten gekauft hat und die beiden in der Schlange für das Popcorn stehen.  
„Marilyn Monroe sieht gut aus, oder?“ Louis zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, schenkt Harry nur einen Seitenblick.  
„Ja, kann sein… Aber deswegen habe ich den Film nicht ausgesucht.“  
„Weswegen dann?“   
Harry runzelt die Stirn, überlegt. „Weil ich Tony Curtis gut aussehend finde.“  
Louis schaut Harry fragend an. „Ach ja?“  
„Ja.“  
Louis grinst leicht. „Ja.“  
Harry ist zufrieden mit sich, denn auch wenn Louis nicht unbedingt danach netter zu ihm ist, scheint Harry doch mit seiner Antwort in ihm etwas bewegt zu haben.  
Sie gehen zum Saal, suchen ihre Plätze und stellen fest, dass sie in der hinteren Mitte sitzen. In der Mitte der Reihe. Louis lässt sich seufzend auf den rot gepolsterten Stuhl fallen und holt sein Handy heraus.  
Er schreibt Niall.  
Louis: Ich glaube er ist eher schwul als bi.  
Niall: Gut für dich.  
Louis lacht nur leise, stellt sein Handy auf lautlos und nimmt sich ein paar Popcorn aus dem großen Behälter, der auf Harrys Schoss steht.  
„Also…“, beginnt Harry und sieht dem Popcorn zu, wie es in Louis’ Mund verschwindet.  
Louis schaut ihn fragend an.  
„William und du steht euch nah?“  
„Wir sind Zwillinge“, antwortet Louis nur schulterzuckend und abfällig.  
Harry nickt. „Ach ja. Stimmt.“  
„Hast du das vergessen?“  
„Nein, ihr gleicht euch so sehr, dass es fast unmöglich ist, euch auseinander zu halten.“  
„Hm, verstehe. Woher willst du dann wissen, dass ich Louis bin und nicht William?“ Louis grinst fies.  
Harry grinst zurück. „Weil William weiß, dass ich in keinen Film wegen Marilyn Monroe gehen würde.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Er weiß, dass ich Frauen nicht so sehe.“  
„Du bist doch bi, oder?“, runzelt Louis die Stirn. Hat ihm Niall etwa Quatsch erzählt? Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht.“  
Das Licht im Saal geht aus und fast schon zu Louis’ Entsetzen sind sie so gut wie die einzigen im Kinosaal.  
In der ersten Reihe sitzen noch zwei alte Damen, aber sonst wären da nur Harry und er.  
Die Musik fängt an und Louis schluckt, als er eine Hand auf seinem Knie spürt. „Du stehst auch auf Männer, oder?“, raunt Harry in sein Ohr.  
Louis glaubt nicht, dass Harry das absichtlich so erotisch rüber bringt. Aber es kommt nun einmal erotisch rüber.  
Er nickt.  
„War das ein Nicken? Schatz, ich kann das im Dunkeln nicht sehen…“  
Was findet William an diesem Arschloch, fragt Louis sich frustriert, findet es aber äußerst schwer Harrys Hand von seinem Knie zu schieben.  
Er tut es nicht. Wieder greift er in die Popcorntüte.  
„Wieso bist du so verkrampft und zickig heute?“  
Louis weiß nicht, ob Harry das besorgt meint. Oder ob er einfach nur genervt ist.  
„Weil du mir auf die Nerven gehst“, zischt Louis nur.  
„Weil William mit mir flirtet, meinst du? Louis, ich meine es nur gut mit euch beiden.“ Harrys Atem trifft auf Louis’ Ohr, als er dies sagt.  
Danach spürt Louis, wie sich die Wärme wieder entfernt.  
„Ach ja? Wenn du es gut mit William und mir meinst, dann lass ihn einfach in Ruhe.“  
Harry lacht heiser, streichelt mit seiner Hand über Louis’ Knie und packt fester zu. „Bist du eifersüchtig auf mich, Louis?“  
„Nein“, zischt Louis verbissen und reißt Harrys Hand von seinem Knie.  
Er will nur weg.  
Doch Harry hält ihn fest, dreht ihn zu sich. Seine Lippen landen wieder neben Louis’ Ohr. Louis hört ihn atmen.  
Dann spürt er Harrys Lippen über die zarte Haut hinter seinem Ohr fahren.  
Die Haut, die gestern noch William geküsst hat.  
„Was…?“, stottert Louis nur. Sitzt starr da, mit offenen Augen. „Aber du stehst auf meinen Bruder.“  
„Ihr seid Zwillinge“, sagt Harry schulterzuckend. „Und ich kann mich manchmal nicht entscheiden.“  
„Arschloch!“, zischt Louis. „Lass mich und meinen Bruder in Ruhe, Harry. Ich warne dich!“  
„Sonst was?“, lacht Harry und küsst an Louis’ Hals entlang.  
„Sonst…“ Der Satz verklingt. Louis muss sich zusammenreißen nicht zu stöhnen.  
„Du riechst so süß, Louis. Wie ein unschuldiges Kätzchen.“  
„Freak“, beißt es Louis hervor.  
„Findest du, dass ich ein Freak bin?“  
„Ja“, stöhnt Louis und beugt sich Harrys Zärtlichkeit.  
Tony Curtis hat sich auf der Leinwand gerade als Frau verkleidet, aber wen interessiert das schon, wenn man so geküsst wird.  
„Harry“, kommt es von Louis’ zarten Lippen.  
Harry küsst so anders als William. William hat manchmal dieses Unkontrollierte, Harry hingegen küsst mit Bedacht.  
Harry stöhnt leise, als er nach Louis’ Hintern greift. Louis verschließt einfach die Augen - vor dem, was er da tun - und lässt sich auf Harrys Schoss ziehen.  
„Mach weiter, Kleiner“, flüstert Harry. „Mach was du willst, ich halte dich nicht auf.“ Er lässt seine Hände neben seine Seiten fallen und sieht Louis lächelnd an.  
Louis könnte einfach gehen. Er könnte Harry schlagen oder William anrufen.  
Doch er weiß, dass William und Harry nicht zusammen sind.  
Und wenn William Fantasien von Harry hat, dann darf er die auch haben.  
Und wenn sich nun einmal die Gelegenheit bietet…  
Louis schluckt und lässt seine Hände in Harrys langen Haaren verschwinden. Langsam beugt er sich herunter, um den Jungen unter sich zu küssen. Erst auf die Wange, dann in dem Nacken.  
Harry lässt es mit sich machen.  
„William ist ein Kontrollfreak, oder? Hast sicherlich wenig Kontrolle, wenn er da ist, richtig?“  
Louis stockt kurz. Für einen kleinen Moment klingt es so, als wüsste Harry von ihrer Beziehung. Doch dann ruft er sich wieder zurück und Louis wird klar, dass Harry das auf die allgemeine Beziehung der beiden bezieht.  
William hat immer die Kontrolle, denkt Louis sich wütend und so kommt es, dass er seine Hüften gegen Harrys Torso schwingen lässt, stöhnt als er den Lockenkopf küsst und ihm einen merklichen Knutschfleck verpasst.  
Bei Harry hat Louis die Kontrolle.  
Louis hat Harry.  
William kann abdanken. Nie wieder wird Louis es zulassen, dass William ihn oder sein Liebesleben kontrolliert.  
William ist quasi - wenn auch nur im Kopf - fremdgegangen. Und dann darf Louis das auch.  
Auch wenn es eben nicht im Kopf sondern in Wirklichkeit ist.  
„Louis, Louis“, versucht Harry es. Doch Louis reibt sich immer wieder gegen Harrys Erektion. „Louis-Schatz! Nicht so schnell, nicht so schnell! Wir wollen das nicht überstürzen.“  
Es ist bescheuert, aber Harry hat etwas Angst. William hat in letzter Zeit öfter mit ihm geflirtet und nun scheint Louis, der eigentlich so unschuldig wie ein Neugeborenes ist, völlig wild zu werden.  
Harry zweifelt an seinem „Plan“.  
Ja, okay, wirklich einen Plan kann man das nicht nennen. Harry hat einfach so aus Instinkt gehandelt.  
Seine feuchten Träume über die Zwillinge plagen ihn. Er hat letzte Nacht davon geträumt, wie William Louis gefickt hat, ihn dabei versohlt und an den Haaren gezogen hat.  
Und ja, Harry weiß, dass er irre ist.  
Denn Inzest ist verboten und Harry steht auf Zwillingsbrüder und hätte am liebsten einen Dreier mit ihnen. Doch natürlich weiß er, dass das nicht geht.  
Denn na ja… Sie sind eben Zwillingsbrüder und Zwillingsbrüder schlafen nicht miteinander.  
Louis sieht Harry mit glasigen Augen an. Sein Herz puckert ihm bis in den Hals und er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Scheiße. Will hat gesagt, ich soll mich mit dir anfreunden… Nichts weiter… Er hat…“ Louis wimmert nur und zittert. Er steigt von Harrys Schoss herunter, schnappt sich die Jeansjacke, die auf seinem ehemaligen Sitz lag und folgt dem leuchtenden Ausgangsschild, um aus dem Saal zu rennen.  
Harry folgt ihm nicht. Er weiß, dass Louis und er Scheiße gebaut haben.

****

Williams Kuss fühlt sich nicht mehr richtig an. Es fühlt sich nicht mehr pur und unschuldig an. Auch als Louis’ Bruder ihm an seiner Taille fasst, mit ihm in sein Zimmer stolpert und ihn gegen die Wand drückt. „Wie war das Treffen mit Harry?“  
Und, oh ja, wie gern hätte Louis ihm jetzt gesagt, dass er Harry geküsst hat. Aber es geht nicht.  
Er kann William zwar nicht anlügen, aber ihm die Wahrheit sagen, kann er noch weniger.  
Er hat falsch gehandelt. William hat ein bisschen von Harry geträumt und Louis versichert, dass er nur ihn sieht und dass es die beiden sind, die eine Zukunft miteinander haben.  
Und was hat Louis gemacht? Es versaut, indem er es in die Tat umgesetzt hat.  
Er hat Will betrogen.  
Und das auch noch mit dem Jungen, auf den Will ein klein wenig steht, von dem Will geträumt hat.  
Louis ist ein Arschloch.  
„Ganz gut.“  
„Ihr wart lange weg.“ William küsst an seinem Hals entlang und Louis stockt der Atem. Vielleicht kann William Harry auf Louis’ Haut riechen.  
Vielleicht findet er es jetzt heraus und zwar allein.  
Louis weiß wie wütend William werden kann und dass er das lange Zeit sein kann.  
„Wir waren noch etwas essen.“  
Die Wahrheit ist, dass Louis aus dem Kino gerannt ist, um sich beim Chinesen eine fette Portion Nudeln zu holen, in seinem Frust zu ersticken, um am Ende schniefend nach Hause zu rennen.  
Harry hat ihn nicht noch einmal angerufen, Louis hat nachgeguckt.  
„Chinesisch“, summt William, leckt in Louis’ Mund und genießt den Geschmack der pikanten Soße. „Du hattest Nudeln. Und Harry?“  
„Auch.“  
William lacht schäbig. „Louis-Schatz, wieso lügst du mich an?“  
„I-Ich lüge nicht?“ Es kommt zu Louis’ Entsetzen als Frage aus seinem Mund und William seufzt.  
„Harry hasst chinesisches Essen. Er mag es nicht mal in den Laden zu gehen, weil er es so hasst.“  
Louis könnte sagen, dass Harry eine Ausnahme gemacht hat.  
„Er hat…“  
„Louis“, tadelt William und lässt seine Hand hinunter zu Louis’ Schritt gleiten. Er spürt die Wärme, Spuren des verbliebenen Vorsamens. (Louis war vorhin wohl etwas zu sehr aufgeregt und seitdem auch nicht wieder auf dem Klo…)  
„Schätzchen“, säuselt William. „Hast du das Treffen mit Harry geschwänzt und dir auf der Toilette in einem chinesischen Restaurant einen runter geholt?“  
„Nein“, schüttelt Louis den Kopf. Er lügt immerhin nicht.  
„Ach und wie kommt es dann, dass ich die Erregung, die du vorhin hattest, förmlich riechen kann?“  
„Ich habe an dich gedacht.“ Louis’ Stimme wird leiser und kläglicher. Er weiß, dass es bald raus kommt, aber er kann es einfach nicht sagen. „Du kannst… alles mit mir machen. Nur stell bitte keine Fragen mehr“, schluckt Louis.  
William nickt, zieht Louis am Kragen seines T-Shirts zum Bett. „Dann lass dich von mir ficken, Brüderchen. So hart wie ich es will.“

****

Der Schock kommt am Montag nach der Verabredung, die in einem weglaufenden Louis und einem verwirrten Harry eskaliert ist.  
„Eine was willst du machen?“, schnaubt Louis überfordert.  
Harry weiß nicht mehr zu sagen, als in seinen Bohnen herumzustochern.  
Liam starrt auf sein Handy, ab und zu sieht er schmachtend zu Louis, was dieser zum Glück nicht merkt.  
William grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Die Nacht durchmachen. Spiele spielen, Flaschendrehen und Filme schauen“, meint er nur und trinkt einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche.  
„Nur weil unsere Eltern diese Woche nicht da sind, kannst du nicht einfach…“  
„Was, Louis? Party machen? Doch das kann ich. Und seh' es so: Ich mache nur eine Übernachtungsparty und keine große mit lauter Musik. Ich bin vorbildlich.“ William liebt es sich seine Logik so hinzudrehen, wie er es möchte…)  
„Wann genau?“, fragt Niall und versucht die Chipstüte mit seinen bereits fettigen Händen aufzumachen.  
„Morgen.“  
„Da kann ich nicht, Will. Ich schreibe Mittwoch einen Test in Englisch.“ Niall schaut William schmollend an. „Aber Samstag geht.“  
„Samstag sind unsere Eltern wieder da… Liam?“, wendet sich William an diesen.  
Liam sieht nervös zu Louis und dann zu William. Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Sorry, aber nein.“  
„Na gut. Dann wären es nur Harry, Louis und ich. Ach Harry, du kannst doch, oder?“ William zwinkert.  
Die Wahrheit ist, dass William weiß, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen Louis und Harry noch verschlimmert hat, kälter und peinlicher ist als die Eiszeit und Schlaghosen.  
Und er will den beiden auf die Schliche kommen. Mit Alkohol und ewigen Fragen wird er es hinbekommen, dass ihm die beiden etwas erzählen.  
Denn William ist nicht genießbar, wenn er eifersüchtig ist.  
„Ja, ich kann“, lächelt Harry scheu und nickt.  
Louis schluckt und stopft sich so viel Essen in den Mund, wie es nur passt. Harry und er können nicht absagen, da William sonst etwas vermuten würde und das darf er nicht. William darf nie von dem Kuss erfahren.  
Na ja, Knutschen kann man es wohl eher nennen…

****

Am nächsten Abend bereiten die Zwillinge alles für ihren Gast vor. Louis mit knirschenden Zähnen und William mit einem halb bitteren Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Er weiß nicht, wieso sich Louis so komisch verhält, aber er weiß, dass er es heute herausfinden wird. Was auch immer es kostet.  
Um acht klingelt es dann an der Haustür und freudig springt Will die Treppen bis in den Flur hinab. Er schwingt die weiße Tür auf und lächelt einen stirnrunzelnden Harry an, der eine Übernachtungstasche dabei hat.  
„Harry!“  
„Will!“ Harry ringt sich ein Lächeln ab und hofft, dass William das Wimmern in seiner Stimme nicht hört.  
Ja, er ist nicht mit William (oder mit Louis) zusammen, dennoch hat er das Gefühl jemanden betrogen zu haben.  
„Komm mit hoch, mein Bruder wartet schon.“ Harrys Penis sollte nicht zucken.  
Aber er tut es. Harry nickt, folgt William nach oben in das warme Zimmer.  
Die Zwillinge haben eine Matratze vor Louis’ kleines Einzelbett gelegt. Eine Schale Popcorn steht neben der Matratze, der Laptop ist angeschaltet und man hört die leisen Hintergrundlacher einer Sitcom.  
„Wir wollten Pizza essen und Friends schauen. Ist das okay?“, fragt Louis schüchtern und versucht Harrys Lächeln zu erwidern.  
Harry nickt erneut.  
„Ich schieb die Pizzen in den Ofen“, jubelt William überfröhlich und verlässt den Raum.  
Harry geht im Stechschritt auf Louis zu, der auf der Matratze vor dem Laptop sitzt und kniet sich zu dem Jungen herunter. „Hör zu, Louis. Bitte, können wir einfach vergessen was passiert ist?“ Seine Stimme klingt mehr als verzweifelt.  
Louis schiebt sich ein Popcorn in den Mund. Harry kommt das mächtig bekannt vor und so schluckt er.  
Louis kaut langsam auf dem aufgeplatzten Maisstück herum. Er schließt kurz die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht was passiert sein soll…“  
Erst denkt Harry Louis geht nicht auf seine Bitte ein, doch da sieht er die gespielte Unschuld in Louis’ Augen und atmet erleichtert aus. „Ich auch nicht“, flüstert er nur und setzt sich neben Louis vor den Laptop.  
Will kommt nach einer Zeit nach oben, gesellt sich zu den beiden.  
Er sitzt erst hinter Louis, den Kopf auf der Schulter seines Zwillings.  
Dann lässt er eine seiner kleinen Hände unter Harrys T-Shirt fahren. Dieser schluckt und tut so, als würde er nichts merken.  
Die andere Hand legt William um Louis’ Taille. Er streicht über den dünnen Stoff von Louis’ Oberteil und riecht an seinen frisch gewaschenen Haaren.  
Träumen darf man. In Williams Traum würde er jetzt mit Louis und Harry rummachen.  
Nicht lange danach geht der Wecker für die Pizza. William holt sie nach oben und die drei essen in emsiger Stille, während sie weiter Friends schauen.  
Danach bringt William alles wieder runter und dann schaltet Louis den Laptop aus  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“ Harry liegt quer auf der Matratze: Locken verstreut und T-Shirt nach oben gezogen, wodurch man seinen muskulösen Bauch sieht.  
Louis und William starren. William sitzt auf Louis’ Bett und spielt mit seinem Handy, indem er es in seiner Hand dreht und Louis sitzt neben Harry auf der Gästematratze.  
„Sagt mal… wieso liegt hier nur eine Matratze?“, fragt Harry in die immer noch liegende Stille hinein.  
„Wir haben doch auch nur einen Gast“, murmelt William als ob es das logischste wäre.  
Harry dreht sich auf seinen Bauch und starrt hoch zu einem schluckenden William. „Aber dann müssen sich zwei das Bett teilen.“ Harry flüstert es rau.  
„Wir teilen immer“, flüstert Louis beschämt und rutscht auf der Matratze herum. Er fummelt am Bettlacken.  
„Immer, ja?“ Kurze Pause, in der Louis und William nicken. „Das Bett… Die Freunde? Habt ihr mich deswegen eingeladen? Weil der eine nicht mit jemanden befreundet sein darf, mit dem es der andere nicht ist?“ Harry hebt eine Augenbraue.  
„N-Nein“, stottert William ertappt. „Wir werden… nur schnell eifersüchtig…“  
„Ach ja?“, schmunzelt Harry. „Wie schnell?“  
Keine Antwort. Louis wird noch röter im Gesicht und senkt seinen Blick auf seinen Schoss.  
Er hat Angst, dass Harry William die Sache erzählen wird. Trotz ihres Abkommens.  
„Wäre einer von euch beiden eifersüchtig, wenn der andere einen festen Freund hätte?“  
Die Köpfe der Zwillingsbrüder zucken blitzartig in Harrys Richtung. Dann sehen William und Louis sich gegenseitig an.  
„Nein“, flüstern sie gleichzeitig.  
„Hatte von euch beiden schon einmal einen Freund?“  
Kopfschütteln.  
„Was? Echt jetzt?“ Harrys Worte hören sich an als würde eine Katze mit der Maus sprechen, die sie gleich töten will.  
Und das ist nicht besonders beruhigend.  
„Aber ihr beide seid so hübsch und so…“ Harry unterbricht sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen. „So… attraktiv… So, ich meine… Wollt ihr denn keinen? Oder teilt ihr euch auch eure Liebesbeziehungen?“ Harry lacht leicht, doch man hört entfernt das Verlangen danach, dass die Zwillinge mit einem Nicken antworten.  
„Wir waren noch nie… verliebt“, nuschelt William. „Und wieso willst du das überhaupt wissen. Du stehst doch nicht auf einen von uns, oder?“ William kichert nervös und spielt weiter mit dem Handy in seiner Hand.  
„Nein.“ Harry setzt sich auf.  
Louis beißt sich auf die Lippen.  
William nickt nur zaghaft und sieht Harry nicht an.  
„Es, also… wie soll ich das sagen, ich…“ Er schluckt. „Ich stehe auf euch beide.“ Es ist raus. Es hat raus gewollt und die Worte haben die Überhand bekommen. Harry konnte sich einfach nicht dagegen wehren. Es musste gesagt werden. Er quält sich immerhin wochenlang mit Erektionen, die durch eine Fantasie an die Zwillinge ausgelöst wurden.  
Und selbst im romantischen Sinne… Harry glaubt nicht, dass er eine Beziehung mit nur einem eingehen könnte. Er will beide.  
Louis und William starren ihn mit hochroten Köpfen an.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber es ist so.“ Harry merkt auf einmal was er damit angerichtet hat. William und Louis würden sich nie im Leben einen festen Freund teilen.  
Also rappelt sich Harry peinlich berührt auf, rafft seine Sachen zusammen und will das Zimmer verlassen.  
Doch ein piepsiges „Halt!“ hält ihn zurück. Louis hat es gesagt und rappelt sich nun ebenfalls auf. Erst denkt Harry, dass Louis zu ihm rennen will, wie in einem dieser kitschigen Filme, aber Louis krabbelt hoch zu William aufs Bett und flüstert ihm etwas ins rote Ohr.  
William schluckt und nickt. Einverstanden mit Louis’ Idee.  
Harry steht nervös im Türrahmen, seine Tasche in der Hand und fast am Sterben vor lauter Peinlichkeit.  
„Harry?“, krächzt William. „Willst du mit Louis und mir schlafen?“  
Harry muss träumen, denn so ein Satz hat William nur in einem seiner feuchten Träume gesagt.  
Das kann unmöglich ein ernst gemeinter Vorschlag gewesen sein.  
Doch Harry runzelt nur die Stirn, nickt leicht. „Wollt ihr mich jetzt verarschen oder was? Ich weiß selbst, dass es dämlich ist, auf Zwillinge zu stehen, aber-“  
„Wir wollen dich nicht verarschen“, versichert ihm Louis und schaut ihn aus treuen blauen Augen an.  
„Aber ihr wollt doch nicht…“, stottert Harry.  
William steht zögernd auf, geht zu Harry, nimmt ihm die Tasche aus der Hand und schließt die Tür. „Komm mit, Haz.“  
Harry schluckt, nickt und folgt William. Er starrt fassungslos auf seinen wackelnden Hintern.  
Louis ist nun auch aufgestanden. Er dämmt das Licht der Stehlampe und zieht sich sein T-Shirt aus. Harry starrt und wird von William auf das Bett gedrückt. Er spürt zärtliche Küsse an seinem Nacken. Ein kleiner Biss. „Es tut gut, dass machen zu können, ohne Angst davor haben zu müssen, dass es jemand sieht…“  
Louis dreht sich zu den beiden um, zerknüllt sein Shirt in den Händen und nickt kichernd.  
„Wie…“, bekommt es Harry unter leichtem Stöhnen hervor. Er hat so viele Fragen, doch das Gefühl, die Antworten können warten.  
Louis setzt sich auf Harrys Schoss und beugt sich über seine Schulter. Zärtlich und langsam küsst er William auf den Mund. Er beißt William in die Oberlippe, während er sich an Harrys Bauch mit seinem Schritt reibt.  
Harry stützt sich mit seinen Händen hinter sich ab. Bis schließlich eine zarte kleine seine Hand auf Williams Schritt drückt und reibt.  
Die Zwillinge stöhnen synchron auf und Harry zittert vor Vorfreude.  
„Louis-Schatz?“, keucht Will.  
„Hm?“  
„Ist es okay, wenn mich Harry fickt? Du bist toll, aber ich will Harrys Schwanz in mir haben…“ Es kommt fast schmollend rüber.  
Louis keucht zurück, beißt William in seinen Nacken und nickt. „Okay, Will. Aber danach muss Harry mich ficken.“  
William zieht sich aus, bis er nackt auf dem Bett liegt. Louis folgt ihm, nachdem er sich aus den restlichen Klamotten gepult hat. Er legt sich auf William und die beiden küssen sich eine Zeit lang stöhnend. Harry sitzt nur starr da und schaut zu. Er fasst sich an seine Erektion und holt sich quälend langsam mit rhythmischen Bewegungen einen runter.  
Schließlich rutscht Louis weiter nach oben. Bis er auf Williams Gesicht sitzt. William drückt seine Backen auseinander, beugt sich nach oben und leckt Louis über sein Loch.  
Er kichert, als er Harrys starrenden Blick sieht. „Wir haben das schon öfter gemacht, also mach dir nicht ins Hemd und finger' mich lieber, damit dein fetter Schwanz in mein Loch passt. Denn sagen wir mal so: Ich bin nicht oft der Bottom.“ William zwinkert frech, Harry keucht nur.  
„Das Gleitgel ist unter dem Bett in der Kiste.“  
Harry findet es.  
Und noch zwei Dildos, Kondome und einen Vibrator.  
Er nimmt sich ein verpacktes Kondom und die Tube. Er macht sich einen großzügigen Spritzer auf die Finger und reibt sie aneinander. Vorsichtig nähert er sich Williams Hintern, der wie auf einem Präsentierteller vor ihm liegt. William hat die Beine gespreizt und sich ein Kissen unter seinen Arsch gelegt.  
Währenddessen leckt er immer wieder in Louis’ Loch, welcher sein lautes Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten kann oder will.  
Louis hat den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen zu gepresst und die verschwitzten Hände in Williams Haaren.  
Harry nimmt erst einen Finger, dann nach einer Zeit noch zwei dazu.  
William stöhnt und schafft es so, dass Louis fast kommt. Dieser hält sich am Schaftende fest, um seinen Erguss zu verhindern.  
Harry reißt die Packung des Kondoms auf und Louis setzt sich neben William aufs Bett. Er sieht Harry - fast schon mit neugieriger Unschuld - zu wie Harry sich das Kondom über seine Erektion streift, Williams Hüften anhebt und in ihn eindringt.  
Beide Jungs stöhnen und Louis wimmert nur. Er ist verschwitzt und durchgefickt und will nur seinen William reiten wie ein braver Junge.  
Also klettert er auf Williams Brust, reibt sich und wimmert.  
„Lou, was ist los?“, keucht William, der durch Harrys Stöße den Kopf von links nach rechts dreht. Und wieder zurück.  
„Lou will Will reiten“, wimmert Louis und spielt an Williams rechtem Nippel.  
William stöhnt und rollt die Pupillen vor lauter Lust nach hinten. „Mach, Baby.“  
Louis nickt, fasst sich an seine puckernde Erektion und lässt sich auf William niedersinken.  
Harry küsst Louis’ Nacken, dieser dreht sich nach hinten in seine Richtung, küsst Harry auf den Mund.  
„Sei vorsichtig mit meinem Will“, flüstert Louis unsicher und keucht. Er rutscht ein Stück nach oben, lässt sich wieder auf William fallen.  
Ihm fällt auf, dass sie das Kondom vergessen haben, freut sich jedoch, dass William in ihm kommen wird. Louis ausfüllen wird.  
„Ich bin vorsichtig, Prinzessin“, flüstert Harry liebevoll zurück und fasst an Louis’ Bauch. Er krallt sich in Louis’ Fleisch fest, welcher sich zurück in Harrys Arme fallen lässt.  
Er reitet weiter William, während dieser von Harry gefickt wird.  
William hält Louis an der Taille fest. „Mein Lou, mein Lou“, blubbert William unzurechnungsfähig und kommt mit einem Schrei in Louis.  
Harry stößt noch dreimal in Williams Prostata und kommt dann selbst.  
Louis’ Erektion hüpft immer noch, als er auf William reitet verzweifelt versucht zu kommen. Das Sperma in ihm hilft ein wenig, aber er braucht etwas, dass ihm den Rest gibt.  
„Komm für uns, Louis. Prinzessin, los, du schaffst das.“ Harry quetscht Louis’ einen Nippel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, während William an Louis’ Erektion fasst.  
Louis wimmert auf, verharrt in seiner Bewegung, während William in Louis fickt, um den Orgasmus seines Zwillingsbruders intensiver zu machen.  
Louis kommt mit kräftigen Spritzern auf Williams Bauch und lässt sich zurück fallen.  
Sie liegen nur da, Harry entfernt sich aus William und hebt Louis vorsichtig wie ein Püppchen von Wills Schwanz. Er kuschelt Louis an sich, legt sich neben William, welcher sich zu den beiden dreht.  
William küsst Louis und Harry streichelt Louis’ wunden Hintern. Er seufzt zufrieden und flüstert nur in Louis’ Ohr: „Ich denke wir können deinem Bruder jetzt von dem Kuss erzählen.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, das war es erst einmal mit der Serie.  
> Wollt ihr noch mehr? Habt ihr Ideen? Ich bin offen dafür. :)


End file.
